Bath Time Fun
by RobertCop3
Summary: Sequel to my recent fanfic "Family Ties," taking place later that same day after Andy and Mai have gotten home. It's a chilly October evening at the dojo, and Mai Shiranui has been looking forward to a hot, relaxing bubble bath. Then her fiance decides to join her in the bath, and from there things really get steamy and sticky. Rated M for nudity and sex.


**Bath Time Fun**

by

RobertCop3

So, those of you who have read my body of work know that I've already done a lemon with Andy and Mai, and I know I've said that I felt like doing another one would just be repeating myself. But as fellow KoF writer JojoDO said in their review of my one-shot "Trade Secrets," there's no rule that says you can only have one lemon. After PM chatting with him, I've decided that maybe I do have another Andy/Mai lemon in me. One of the things I lamented in my chat with him was that the internet, surprisingly, does not have enough Andy/Mai adult fics. At least I haven't found many. I feel like maybe ten or fifteen years ago there might have been more, but most of them have disappeared? I don't know. Anyway, there's plenty of adult fanfics out there with Mai Shiranui, but most of the ones I've read are either disturbingly rape-y, or they pair Mai with other characters. Which is fine if you're into that sort of thing. The pairing Mai with other characters, I mean. Rape porn is never fine. But, anyway, for those fans loyal to the Andy/Mai OTP, our options are limited. So I'm writing another lemon for those fans. Also, the way I see it, if you've read my first lemon, you'll remember that the whole thing was a dream Mai was having. This one isn't, so I'm hoping it will be even hotter. This fic is also a direct sequel to my recent fanfic "Family Ties," and picks up later that same day, so for context you might want to read that one first (if you want).

Also, for those who have read my other lemon, "Hot and Bothered," you know that I like to try and put a story around the naughty stuff. But this time I'm trying something new by going light on the story, and heavy on the lemon.

Okay, enough of my ramblings. Let the sexy times roll. Hope you all enjoy it! And as always, feedback is welcome.

All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games or the anime.

Rated M for nudity and hot, steamy sex. Adults only, please.

* * *

 **Mino, Japan – The Shiranui Dojo – Evening, October 1996**

 _It's been a good day_ , thought Mai Shiranui, master of the Shiranui dojo, as she made her way down the hall towards the master bedroom that she shared with her fiance, Andy Bogard. She had learned how to execute one of the clan's most secret techniques; she had successfully defended both her grandfather's honor, and her rightful claim to her family's dojo, by defeating her cousin in combat for the first time in her life; and after their train had gotten back into Mino, she and Andy had enjoyed a nice take-out dinner from her favorite ramen place.

She imagined that within the next few days, an emissary from the clan would be knocking at her door to inform her of the elders' decision. Not that Mai cared either way. After what happened today, she _wanted_ to be excommunicated. _If I don't have to deal with their bullshit anymore,_ she thought as she walked down the hall, _it will give me more time for important things, like planning my wedding._ Honestly, aside from her parents and grandparents, who were gone now, Mai had never felt like the rest of her clan was really a family. Just a business that she'd been forced to take part in. She still felt immense pride at being a ninja of the Shiranui school, but that was largely because her father and grandfather had been her teachers. She felt like the people she'd gotten to know through Andy - his brother Terry, Terry's girlfriend "Blue" Mary Ryan, and to some extent even Andy's best friend Joe Higashi - had become more of a family to her than any surviving member of her clan.

Mai shook her head. She was done thinking about clan politics for the foreseeable future. Now she was ready to relax. She'd taken a nap on the train ride home from her clan's temple, during which time she'd been dreaming about immersing herself for a nice, long soak in a hot bath. She'd just finished up in the kitchen, gathering everything she would need. She walked briskly down the hall, wearing her favorite pink cotton bathrobe (with nothing else on underneath it), and carrying a tray laden with a bottle of warmed sake, a wooden serving cup, a whole bunch of scented candles, a book of matches, a Sony Discman with a relaxing CD already in it (actually, it was the Guns n' Roses album "Appetite for Destruction," but as a heavy metal fan, Mai considered that relaxing music), and a bottle of sandalwood-scented bubble bath solution (her favorite).

As she walked down the hall, she felt a draft race across the hardwood floor, tickling her bare ankles and making her whole body shiver (as previously stated, she _was_ naked under her robe). Outside, she could hear the wind picking up as darkness fell, which told her it would be a blustery autumn night. It seemed the surprise heat wave (or Indian summer, as Andy had called it) they'd had at the end of September was finally over, and fall had returned with a vengeance. Mai stopped by the thermostat, which currently rested at sixty-nine. She turned it up another two degrees, and then walked a little further down the hall and entered the master bedroom.

Mai paused in the doorway, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the two separate dressers in the room. Even though it had been more than a year since Andy had started sharing a bed with Mai (first in her old room, and then in the master bedroom, after Mai had finally decided she was ready to move into it), she still enjoyed seeing reminders of how far the two of them had come together in their relationship. She especially enjoyed it on nights like this one, when she knew it was going to get cold, which would give her an excuse to snuggle Andy under the covers.

After they had gotten back to the dojo and finished dinner, Andy said he was going to exercise for a bit, after which he would probably join Mai in her bath ("to scrub her back for her," he had told her). _I just hope he doesn't take too long in the gym_ , she thought. She wasn't going to lie: that kiss Andy had given her after her victory earlier that day had gotten her panties a little damp, and as much as she wouldn't mind relaxing right now, she also felt that if Andy _did_ intrude upon her bath sooner rather than later, she would probably be just fine with that.

Mai set the tray down on her dresser-top, then walked over to her vanity table. She sat down in front of the large, round mirror, removed her treasured hairpin and set it down on the tabletop, then threw her head back and shook it, undoing her luxurious mane of long, auburn hair from its usual ponytail. Mai then picked up a hairbrush and ran it through her tresses several times, until she was satisfied that her hair was down enough. After she was done with that, she glanced down at her engagement ring, admiring it for a moment with a dreamy look in her dark brown eyes. Then she took it off her finger and placed it in front of the mirror. She had a feeling things would get slippery in the bath later, and didn't want to risk losing it down the drain.

That done, she rose from the vanity and picked up her tray again, making her way through the doorway that connected her bedroom to the master bathroom. Once inside, she set the tray down outside the alcove bathtub, close enough so the items on it would be within reach, but far enough away so that they would stay dry. She then arranged the candles along the edge of the tub, then the edge of the sink, then a few on the small shelf above the toilet for good measure, and started lighting them.

As she worked, Mai wondered for a moment if maybe she should have set this up in one of the larger freestanding tubs in the bathhouse on the other side of the practice field, normally reserved for students. It was Saturday night, and classes wouldn't start again until Monday, so she and Andy would have no fear of being interrupted. And those tubs were bigger than the white porcelain one she now stood over. In the end, she decided against it. When they felt like bathing together, she preferred for her and Andy to fool around in their private bathroom, since it was a more intimate setting. And as far as the tub's size was concerned... they'd always managed before without getting hurt. Mai was confident that tonight would be no different.

Once the candles were lit, Mai dimmed the lights in the bathroom and shut the door, leaving it open only a crack. After checking to make sure that fresh towels and washcloths were stacked nearby and also within easy reach, Mai closed the drain in the tub and turned the hot tap on all the way. She stuck her hand under the running faucet for a split second, then turned the cold tap a few times and checked the temperature again. Perfect. Nice and pleasantly steamy, but not so hot that they would scald themselves. Mai quickly poured a cap-ful of the bubble bath solution under the running water, then started to untie the belt on her bathrobe...

She'd just gotten the knot untied when she felt a pair of strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her from behind. She then felt the familiar weight of a rugged chin press lightly against her right shoulder. Andy Bogard did not say anything in greeting, simply began to softly kiss the side of Mai's long neck. As he did, one of his hands came up from her waist to sweep her hair out of the way, down over the front of the opposite shoulder, so he could kiss the back of her neck as well.

Mai allowed herself a small sigh of contentment at the feel of her lover's lips, though a part of her had still been hoping for a little alone time before Andy had come in. "You're still a lousy ninja," She said casually. "I heard you opening the door. Are you actually finished exercising already? That was quick, for you."

"I couldn't concentrate," said Andy. "I was too distracted. I'll just do a longer workout tomorrow when I wake up." He reached down to Mai's waist again, parted the folds of her bathrobe ever so slightly, just enough for the material of her collar to cinch halfway down her shoulders.

Mai giggled and leaned back into him. "And what, I wonder, was distracting you?"

"Not what," Andy whispered hotly into the ninja girl's ear. "Who. I kept thinking about how beautiful you look in your new fighting uniform." His hands then moved slowly up the front of Mai's chest, towards the half-covered globes of her bountiful breasts. He traced his hands up the curve of them, from the outside at first, then slipped his hands under the fabric and began to rub up and down in broad strokes, brushing his fingers ever so gently across Mai's plump, pink nipples.

Mai sucked in air sharply, her heart beating faster as Andy fondled her breasts. "Andy," She gasped. "You've... seen that... c-costume before. I... I... modeled it... for you... after I... made it, remember?"

"I remember," Andy whispered. His right hand lightly pinched Mai's hardening nipple, rubbing it in circular motion between thumb and forefinger, while his left hand slid down the exquisite little muscles of Mai's smooth belly, towards the cleft between her legs. "I also remember that the first time you modeled it for me, you weren't wearing underwear. And I remember how you bent over and shook your ass at me. I think that was the fastest I've ever gotten my pants off." He pinched her nipple a little harder, making Mai's whole body shudder, and eliciting another gasp from her. Andy's other hand, meanwhile, had made it down to Mai's pubic mound, his fingers gently brushing the small, perfectly-groomed triangle of short, reddish-brown curls just above the entrance to her sex.

"Andy!" Mai managed to say, her senses still reeling from her fiance's expert touch. "I... I have to watch... the water... s-so the tub... d-doesn't... overflow."

"Hm." The fingers of Andy's left hand now stroked the outer lips of Mai's pussy, felt that they were already damp and ready for him. He eased his middle finger halfway inside her, then began to stroke the roof of her vagina outwards in a "come-hither" motion. "So what you're saying is that I have only a few minutes to make you cum. That sounds like a challenge."

A low moan escaped Mai's lips as Andy fingered her, and she felt herself getting even more wet from his touch. A few seconds later he pulled his finger out of her, now slick with her own juices, and used that same finger to gently rub the hooded bud of her clit in a circular motion. When Mai felt him touch her like that, she completely lost any interest in keeping an eye on the water. She turned sharply on her heel to face Andy and cinched her bathrobe open even wider, completely exposing her naked body to the blond man.

"Please, Andy," she whispered hotly to him. "Make me cum."

A hungry light shone in Andy's blue eyes as they roamed Mai's body. He knew he was running against the clock, but he wanted to take just a moment to admire her heavenly physique: long legs with beautifully-toned thighs, wide hips that contrasted deliciously with her slender waist and midriff, and of course those huge, creamy breasts that were like the eighth and ninth wonders of the world, seeming to defy the laws of gravity (and most other physical science) with their perfect mix of softness, perkiness, and jiggle.

Usually, Andy would have started by giving some attention to Mai's amazing breasts, massaging them with his hands while he ravished her hard nipples with his tongue, but as previously stated, he had only a few minutes to achieve his goal. He wasted no further time, dropped to his knees, placed his hands on the swell of Mai's hips, and pressed his mouth up against the pink, satiny folds of her womanhood.

As steam began to rise from the tub filling up behind her, so too did Mai's moans become hotter and louder as Andy worked his magic with his tongue, flicking it rapidly across her wet nether-lips. She lifted one leg, placing her foot up on the edge of the tub, and threw back her head. "Oh, _Andy_ ," she cried out, gently massaging his scalp with both hands and pressing his face harder up against her. "Oh, yes, my love! Mmmmm, don't stop! Oh, it's so good. Yes, keep licking me!"

Andy used his fingers to gently spread open the inflamed outer lips of Mai's pussy, allowing his tongue to probe deeper inside her. He continued to lick at a frenzied pace, tongue lashing into her with broad, deep strokes. His lover's moans and the feel of her hands gripping his hair just stoked the fire, making him want to go faster. As he lapped at the inside of Mai's tight sex, he brought the fingers of one hand to Mai's sensitive clit, stroking and pinching it in time with his licking.

"Oh, God, Andy!" Mai yelled louder. She was wobbling slightly now as Andy's ministrations made her unsteady on her feet, so she reached over with one hand to grab the nearby towel rack in order to steady herself, while her other hand kept stroking his hair. She was tempted to use that hand to start fondling her own breasts, but Andy beat her to it. His hands reached up and closed around those soft, fleshy globes, and he began to rub them in a circular motion, stopping every so often to flick Mai's taut nipples, while down below he shifted positions with his mouth. He now sucked vigorously on Mai's clit, alternating between massaging it with his lips and lightly teasing it between his teeth.

"Mmmmmm, yes, Andy!" Mai shouted, her cries echoing through the small room. "Keep doing that! Please don't stop! I'm almost there!" Even as she spoke those words, Mai could feel the powerful orgasm building in her loins. Andy continued working both her breasts and her clit in perfect harmony, causing Mai to cum seconds later. "ANDY!" She screamed, and arched her back as an explosion of white heat rocked her pussy. Andy opened his mouth and lapped at Mai's crotch as she climaxed, her hot juices gushing down his chin.

Mai put her left leg back down on the ground, though she still gripped the towel rack. Seeing that Mai was winding down from her orgasm, Andy quickly got to his feet, and put an arm around her to steady her. He used his other arm to reach over and turn off the bath faucet.

Feeling that Andy was supporting her, Mai let go of the rack, shrugged her robe off the rest of the way onto the floor, and then allowed herself to sink into Andy's strong arms. After her breathing had slowed a little, Mai got up on her tiptoes and kissed Andy deeply. She tasted her own honey coating his lips and chin, which made her want him even more.

After they came up for air, Mai glanced over at the bathtub, and saw that it been filled to the perfect level. Steam rose invitingly off the thick, foamy bubbles that coated the bathwater. "Well, look at that," Mai said. "The water level is perfect. Well done, Andy." She then look down at what he was wearing. Before entering the bathroom, Andy had changed out of his fighting costume and into his own bathrobe. Mai couldn't help but notice a very prominent bulge in the soft cotton cloth just under his belt.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, she dropped to her knees and untied Andy's robe, opening it just enough for his erection to spring out. "Hm," she said with a slight purr as she ran one finger slowly up and down the length of his shaft. "That looks uncomfortable, Andy."

Andy gave a small grunt, and sucked in air sharply as Mai's fingertip ever so gently caressed his throbbing member. Mai flashed him a wicked grin, and started to move her face towards the head of his cock. She was just about to close her lips around it, but then she suddenly got up, stepped into the tub, and settled herself down into the hot, sudsy water, giving a small sigh of pleasure as it made contact with her pussy, which was still sensitive from her orgasm.

Andy stood there for a moment with his robe still open, looking confused. Making demands of Mai was something that he never liked to do in their sex life, but it also was unlike her to leave him hanging like this. So now he wasn't sure what he should do. _She seemed to like what I did to her just now..._

Mai was busy relaxing in the hot bath, the water up to her waist. She hummed softly as she scooped up handfuls of the silky foam of sandalwood bubbles covering the steaming water, and rubbed them all over her upper body. "You coming in or not, Andy, honey?" She asked him sweetly, using that tone she usually used in bed, a perfect blend of cute and sexy that only a woman like Mai could pull off without sounding creepy. Andy gave another grunt, slipped his robe off the rest of the way, and settled down into the tub alongside Mai, his erection still throbbing painfully.

 _I know that was mean of me just now,_ Mai thought to herself, _but I have to tease him to get him where I want him._ For as long as Mai had known Andy, he had prided himself on his control, doing his best to uphold what he had learned from his masters by bringing the discipline of the warrior into all aspects of his life. The only time Mai had ever seen Andy lose control was in the bedroom.

* * *

The first incident had been a few months ago, the afternoon that Andy had gotten back to the dojo after spending almost five months away from her on a training journey. He must have missed her more than Mai had missed him, because after they had gone inside to "get reacquainted," a ravenous light was shining in Andy's blue eyes while the two of them showered together. Mai got out and dried off first, and had instructed Andy to wait a few minutes before joining her in the bedroom.

When Andy had gotten out of the bathroom a few minutes later, he saw Mai lying naked on the bed, her long legs apart, her reddish-brown hair spread across her pillow, and then Andy's eyes appeared to glass over as something buried deep inside him had taken hold. He didn't even finish drying off, simply threw himself on top of her, and what they did for the next half-hour was not so much make love, but rather they'd simply fucked like two wild animals in heat. All that control went right out the window, and Andy had given himself over completely to a more primal lust.

Mai had been unable to walk properly for the rest of that day, and most of the next, but it had been worth it. It made her feel incredibly sexy, to know that she had the power to make Andy lose his control like that. Andy was normally such a gentle and considerate lover, and he'd never failed to please her, but there were times when she wanted him to give up control, and let his inner animal out. Since the first time he'd lost it, Mai had learned that the best way to make that happen was to tease him to the point of near-madness.

* * *

She enjoyed both sides of Andy's bedroom persona. But some nights, she wanted to make love, and other nights, she liked it a little rougher. After the day she'd had today, she was definitely in the mood for the latter. They'd have plenty of time to snuggle later. First, she just wanted Andy to take her. Deep, fast, and hard.

But only after he'd been properly teased. As soon as Andy had settled himself into the bath next to her, Mai turned and straddled his thighs with her long legs. She ground her loins gently up and down on him, feeling the tip of his member brush against her navel, and his entire body shudder in response. She wrapped her arms around his back, pressed her mouth to his, and attacked it with a deep, wet kiss.

As Andy kissed her back, he used one hand to fondle Mai's generous bosom, which was now slick with bath bubbles, while his other hand reached under water and squeezed her tight, yet plump ass cheeks. With her body this close, he felt the concentrated heat of his lover's tight cunt rubbing against him, and it was causing an intense, animal passion to stir deep within him. "I want you, Mai," Andy whispered frantically after the two of them took a breather from kissing. He moved both hands now to her hips, ready to lift Mai up so he he could lower her pussy down onto his cock...

Mai, however, backed away again. "I know you do, baby," she said, speaking again in that cute/sexy voice of hers. "And I want you, too." Andy advanced towards her, but Mai put out a hand and rested it against his muscular chest, stopping him. "But first, I want to have a little fun."

Andy let out another sharp breath and sat back slightly in the tub. "Making love to you _would_ be fun," he told her, sounding slightly miffed.

"It would," Mai said as she picked up the bar of soap from its dish on the side of the tub. "But first things first." She worked up a lather between her hands and then began to rub it all over the vast surfaces of her generous breasts. "I'm sure you must be _very_ dirty after your exercise. We'll need to scrub you clean." Andy watched with a look of awe as Mai rubbed herself, coating every inch of her breasts in thick, soapy suds. After she was finished , she set the soap aside and made a spinning motion with her hand. "Turn around, please."

Andy grunted in annoyance again, but he managed to turn his body in the confines of the bathtub until his back was facing Mai. A few moments later, he felt Mai press up against him, felt her hot, soap-covered breasts squish against his back, like two heavenly sponges. Mai began to rub up and down against her lover, sliding her huge breasts over every inch of Andy's muscular back, transferring the soap on them to Andy's own skin.

Andy leaned back into her, relaxing slightly at the incredible sensation of being scrubbed by Mai's perfect tits. As her copious bosom rubbed wetly against him, he could also feel her erect nipples poking at him, adding a new level to her sexy massage.

Mai leaned forward and slid her voluptuous breasts up Andy's back, rubbing more suds onto him. She paused when her head was level with his and whispered hotly into his ear: "You like that, you dirty boy?"

"Oh, Mai," Andy said with a sigh of ecstasy. "I love it!" It was so relaxing, Andy had almost forgotten about his raging hard-on. But Mai was not about to let him. As she continued to scrub his back with her soap-slicked mammaries, Mai reached around and wrapped one hand around the base of Andy's cock. She began to stroke it in time with her scrubbing, up and down, keeping the same pace on his cock that her breasts were keeping on his back.

Just when it felt like Andy was about to release his load, Mai stopped stroking and then backed away from him. "Turn around, please," Andy heard her say again. Andy did as he was told, and saw Mai rubbing more soap onto her breasts. Those huge mounds of soft, creamy flesh had never looked more inviting to Andy, glistening faintly in the candlelight with water and soapy bubbles. It took all his control not to grab Mai right then and there, and start pounding her deep cleavage with his cock until he spurted all over her face. But that control was starting to weaken. The animal urges were getting stronger.

Mai could see that in his eyes. _I almost have him,_ she thought, as she moved forward, pressed her soapy chest against Andy's pecs, and began to scrub his front. She worked him even more thoroughly than she did the back, trying to get her plump, erect nipples into every groove and crevasse between the chiseled muscles of Andy's abs. As she worked, Andy's hands reached around and started to squeeze Mai's ass, which made both of them even hotter.

Finally, Andy managed to gasp out: "Mai, if... if you keep this up, I may just... decide to do it myself."

Mai backed away from him then, slowly ran one finger up his shaft. For a moment, she thought about what Andy had said, and decided that the two of them watching each other masturbate would definitely be a fun activity to try sometime. But that would have to wait for another night.

"Oh, my poor Andy," Mai said in her most sultry voice as she ran her finger back down the length of his member, then lightly tickled his balls. "You must really be suffering."

"Mai, please..." Andy growled as he inched towards her again, every fiber in his body screaming for release. "Please, no more teasing. I _need_ to cum!"

 _Got him!_ She thought triumphantly. "Okay, Andy," Mai said with a nod. "I _have_ been rather mean to you. Just lie back and relax, and I'll have you feeling better in no time!"

Andy settled himself back against the far end of the tub, his throbbing erection jutting up out of the bubbly water like a lighthouse. Mai was on it in seconds, moving forward and sandwiching his cock firmly between her soap-slicked breasts. She then began to rub up and down, jerking her lover off in her ample cleavage.

"Oh, Mai," Andy groaned long and low as his hand reached behind her head and tightly gripped her hair. He also began to buck with his hips, thrusting his cock upward each time Mai slid her breasts downward around it.

"Andy," Mai said with a purr of delight. "You're getting more aggressive. I _like_ that." She giggled, and began rubbing him even faster with her copious bosom.

Andy could normally last a little longer when Mai gave him a tit-job. But he had already been too close to the edge. That, plus the feel of the hot water on his balls, the added friction from the slippery soap covering Mai's breasts... the extra stimulation proved too much for him.

"Oh, fuck, Mai," he growled, now gripping her hair with both hands. "It's too good. I... I can't last much longer."

Mai paused for a moment, felt Andy's penis twitching inside the deep trench of her cleavage, which was now coated with the warm, sticky nectar of his precum. She squished her sudsy breasts even tighter around his cock and began to rub faster. "It's okay, baby," she purred softly, using that tone of innocence that always drove Andy nuts. "Just relax and cum whenever you're ready. Don't hold back, just shoot it all over me."

Almost immediately after she finished that sentence, Andy felt himself explode. "Mai!" He cried out as hot, thick semen erupted from his cock, splattering all over Mai's face and breasts. " _MAAAAI!"_

His spurts began to trickle off, and then finally Andy was spent. He sank back against the side of the tub, breathing hard. Mai made sure he was looking at her, and then she closed her mouth around the tip of his quivering manhood, sucking out the last few strands of cum that still dangled from his urethra. When it was clean, she pulled her mouth away from his penis head with a loud, wet pop.

"Feel better, my love?" Mai asked him.

Andy blew out a huge sigh. " _Much_ better. That was incredible, Mai. Every time you use your tits on me, it's just... wow. I really am a lucky man."

"You have no idea," Mai purred seductively. Making sure Andy was still watching, she ran the fingertips of one hand through the thick frosting of cum that dribbled down her face, then gave a small sigh of pleasure as she licked her fingers clean.

Still, much as she loved it when Andy came on her face, she always liked to wash it off quickly before it started to dry, as it then became harder to get off. She reached out of the tub for one of the washcloths, quickly dunked it into the bath to get it nice and wet, and then used it to wipe the rest of Andy's seed from her face and breasts. Once she was clean, she dropped the cloth into the tub, then slid through the water to Andy's side, doing her best to curl up alongside him in the tight confines.

"I love the look on your face when I make you cum," Mai said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's so sexy."

Andy put his arms around her lithe body, though Mai couldn't help but notice that his hands seemed to be roaming a lot, so he was not interested in cuddling just yet. Which was fine with her. "Don't get too comfy, Mai," she heard him whisper into her hair. "We're not finished yet."

"Mmmmmm." Mai felt a tingle run through her as Andy caressed her back. "Andy... don't you want to catch your breath first?" Though in truth, Mai already knew he didn't need any breather. When it came to sex, Andy's stamina was the same as his stamina in the fighting ring. Sure enough, she felt his cock, still as hard as before, poking against her side.

"I've already caught it," Andy said to her, using the same low tone he'd said her name in when she was rubbing him off with her expansive chest. "And I'm not completely drained yet." He grabbed Mai suddenly by the hair, yanking her head back slightly. Right before he brought his lips down to hers in a hungry kiss, Mai looked into his blue eyes, saw them glassed over with the animal aggression she'd been trying to work up in him.

 _This is gonna be awesome_ , she thought as she sat up a little in the tub, and leaned into her and Andy's kiss. Her large breasts, still a little slippery, rubbed against his chest as she pressed her body closer to him. "Mmmm, I want your cock, Andy," she moaned into his mouth as they kissed. "I want it deep inside me." She reached down and gripped the bottom of his shaft, ready to guide him inside of her hot pussy...

Then Andy grabbed her wrist, pulled it up out of the water, and held Mai's arm at her side. "Ah ah ah," he said. "Not yet."

"Oooooh," Mai Shiranui squirmed slightly in the water, splashing the surface just a little bit. "Please, Andy, I _need_ it inside of me." She pouted slightly, pursing her full, ruby-red lips.

"I know," Andy said to her in a husky whisper. "But you teased _me_. Now it's my turn." Andy let go of her wrist, and then cupped both his hands around Mai's breasts, massaging them roughly. He had not gotten a chance to properly play with them earlier, and was now making up for that.

His hands rubbed her soft, yet perky tits in a circular motion, while his thumbs flicked her taut, sensitive nipples, sending waves of fresh pleasure through the ninja girl's body. "Aaaah, Andy," Mai gasped as Andy worshiped her perfect bosom. After a few minutes, Andy took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle, gently tugging the edges of her areole with his teeth while he flicked his tongue rapidly over the top.

Andy alternated between them, sucking one nipple for a minute, then switching to the other and sucking that one even harder. As he did this, Andy continued to stroke and fondle whichever breast he was not sucking on, while pinching that nipple between his fingers.

"Andy!" Mai cried out in passion as the heat in her loins started to become unbearable. "Oh, God! Yes, keep teasing me, Andy! I was such a bad ninja girl. I deserve to be taught a lesson!"

Andy gave the nipple he was sucking on another tug, then released it from his mouth. "My thoughts exactly," he growled, then pressed his lips to hers in a deep, wet kiss. He used one of his hands to continue stroking and fondling Mai's bosom, while his other hand moved down to the warm slit between her legs.

As soon as his fingers made contact with Mai's hyper-sensitive clitoris, the reaction was almost instant. " _YES!"_ Mai practically screamed into Andy's mouth as they were still locked in their kiss. She began to grind her aching sex against his hand, thrashing around on top of him like a woman possessed. Andy pressed down on her clit with his thumb and began to rub, while his two middle fingers slipped inside her hot pussy.

"Aaaah!" Mai's cry of pleasure echoed through the steamy bathroom as Andy began to stroke the roof of her pussy again, using that same "come hither" motion from earlier. Meanwhile, he continued to ravage her clit with his thumb, rubbing it softly, then pressing against it even harder. The extra stimulation from the hot bubble bath water only added fuel to horny ninja girl's fire. "Andy! Oh, God! Oh, it's so good! Please don't stop teasing me! I think I'm going to..."

Moments later, Mai screamed out her ecstasy as Andy made her climax. Andy felt her pussy contract around his fingers, and even though his hand was under water, he could also feel Mai's hot love juices squirt all over it. The kunoichi's body gave one final spasm, and then she collapsed against him.

But she wasn't down for long. Mai had too much adrenaline in her system to be tired after that orgasm. Especially when there was still one more itch Andy hadn't scratched. It was deep inside her, and could only be soothed when Andy had milked his cock dry in her tight pussy.

She pressed her body closer to him, huge breasts squished against his pecs, and began to attack Andy's face with a barrage of soft, wet kisses. "Andy," she spoke words each time she pulled her lips away from his face. "I can't wait any longer. I've learned my lesson. I won't tease you again! Just fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Mai got up off him and turned around, getting onto all fours at the other end of the tub, and presenting her lovely bottom to him. Andy gazed at her with the hunger shining in his blue eyes. Mai's big, round butt cheeks only looked so much more inviting, as they were wet and glistening in the candle light, a few traces of feathery bubbles still clinging to them. Between the apex of her thighs was the hot pink pearl of her tight snatch, which also glistened in the faint light, aching for his cock.

Andy wasted no further time. He boosted himself up onto his knees, closed his hands around the shapely swell of Mai's buttocks, lined up his dick with Mai's pussy, the tip of his manhood pressing against the entrance to her cunt.

"Fuck me," Mai growled low in her throat. Her growl then turned into a loud gasp of pleasure as Andy slammed roughly into her from behind, burying his manhood to the hilt in her dripping wet folds. He then began to thrust with a steady rhythm into Mai's pussy, squeezing and rubbing her toned ass cheeks as he pumped her.

"Oh, Mai," he said with a lustful groan. "God, you're so tight!"

"Uuuhhh!" Mai cried out. "Yes, Andy. Give it to me! Harder!" Her moaning filled the bathroom, growing in volume as Andy continued his thrusting. He picked up the pace a little, which was causing Mai's generous breasts to swing back and forth due to the position she was in. Andy's balls slapped loudly against Mai's round, creamy butt cheeks as he repeatedly drove his cock into her snatch. "Uh! Uh! Oh, Andy! Fuck me! I'm a bad girl, so fuck me hard!"

As Andy continued to thrust into her, he began to alternate between slapping her firm ass, and using his hands to reach forward and roughly squeeze the hanging fruit of her huge, jiggling breasts. Despite his aggressive side taking over, Andy still managed to keep enough control to make sure that he did not cum until Mai came first. Still, as he kept thrusting at a frenzied pace, his own moaning was getting louder as well. "Mai... Aaaaah... Oh, Mai!"

After several more minutes had gone by, Andy used his hands to grab Mai's long, reddish-brown hair, yanking her head back and using it to give himself more leverage, so he could thrust even deeper and harder into her hot pussy. "Oh, _Andy!"_ Mai gave a squeak of pleasure as she felt Andy pulling her hair. "Oh, you're such an animal! I... I think I'm gonna cum!"

Upon hearing this, Andy suddenly stopped, and pulled out of her. Mai looked over her shoulder, about to ask Andy just what the hell he thought he was doing, then she felt his strong hands roughly grab her. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the edge of the alcove tub, her back pressed against the tiled wall. She felt a tingle run through her as the cold air tickled her flawless skin, then she felt a pleasant burst of heat as Andy, up on his knees now and facing her, thrust his manhood inside of her once more. "What..." She started to ask, but was silenced when she saw the possessive animal lust shining in her lover's eyes.

Andy leaned in and growled into her ear: "So we can watch each other cum." Then he resumed his hard, deep thrusting.

"Aaaaah!" Mai gave another cry of pleasure and wrapped her strong legs tightly around him, her heels pressing into the small of his back. Andy had pinned Mai's arms up against the wall, and closed his hands over hers, their fingers interlocking.

"Yes, Andy, fuck me!" Mai growled. "Fuck me with that mighty cock! Yes! Oh, God! Give it to me! Ooooooh, harder, harder, harder!"

Andy's loins became a blur as he hammered Mai's pussy with a blind, aching need. The sound of her moaning and sexy talk filling his ear, not to mention seeing her huge tits jiggling wildly in time with his thrusts, only served to add gasoline to an already raging fire. "Mai... Uuuuuuh, god, Mai!"

"Andy! Oh, yes! Keep fucking me! God, you're such an animal! Keep fucking me until I cum!" But even as she spoke this, Mai could already feel it building inside her. "Oh, fuck, Andy!" She cried. "ANDY!" She screamed his name in ecstasy as a vaginal orgasm more powerful than her first two exploded within her loins, an intense tidal wave of heat and pleasure that shot through every inch of her body.

Feeling the walls of Mai's pussy tighten and spasm around him, the intense heat of her creaming all over his cock, not to mention seeing the look on her face as she surrendered to her intense climax, was enough to push Andy over the edge. He arched his back and cried out her name in passion as he blew his hot load deep inside of her, filling Mai's womb with creamy spunk. "Aaaah! Oh, _MAI!"_

Mai felt his penis give one final shudder, and then both lovers were spent. She loosened her iron grip with her legs just enough for Andy to pull out of her. His shoulders sagged a little, his arms dropped to his sides, and he rested his head against the soft pillow of Mai's bosom. Mai put her arms around him and gently stroked his back.

They remained in that position for a while, Mai still sitting on the rim of the tub, her arms and legs around Andy, holding him up while they tried to catch their breath, both too winded to speak or move, their bodies slick with sweat and soapy water. Mai felt their combined sexual fluids start to leak from her vaginal entrance, trickling out of her in a milky stream down the side of the tub and into the water. When it felt like she was empty, she slipped back into the bath. She took Andy by the hands and helped lean him back against the side of the tub opposite the faucet, then she curled up on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder, and shut her eyes.

A few seconds later, Mai felt Andy's lips brush tenderly across each of her eyelids. "I love you, Mai," she then heard him whisper into her hair. Mai's smile grew wider as she snuggled closer to him. For some reason, Andy always liked to kiss her eyes in the moments immediately after their coitus, almost like it was his signature. The ninja girl thought there was something sweetly possessive about Andy having a signature, like he was saying that the two of them belonged to each other, body and soul.

For a long while, they dozed lightly in the warm bath, neither of them speaking, just savoring the afterglow of their passionate mating. Andy stroked her hair with one hand, while his other rested gently against her hip. Finally, Mai sat up in the tub, reached outside it for the sake bottle and her cup, and finally poured herself some of the still-warm liquid. She took a sip and sighed with contentment as it danced down her throat, adding a new level to the pleasant warmth she already felt in her body. Andy was sitting up now, as well, and Mai offered him the cup. He took a small sip and then set it on the tub's edge.

Mai leaned into him then, kissed him slowly, deeply. When she was finished, she sighed again and stroked her lover's broad chest. "Andy, that was just what I needed. Thank you."

Andy smiled as he traced one finger lightly down the curve of her breast. "Anything to please you, Mai."

Mai took another sip from the sake cup, took a moment to refill it, then sat back in the tub again with the full cup in hand. "I know, Andy. And I hope you know that I'll always do the same for you."

"I know you would," Andy said with a nod. "But truth be told, there isn't a lot I _need_ when we're together like this. Only you."

Mai took a sip from her drink, and considered his words. Thinking back over their sex life, she noticed that Andy never really demanded much of her. She enjoyed doing things like giving him blow-jobs, or dressing up in sexy lingerie for him, and she knew he appreciated those things when she did them, but he never asked for them, even though he knew he could. It always seemed to her that what gave Andy the most pleasure in the bedroom was when he _gave_ pleasure to Mai. Getting her off always seemed to be the thing that got him off the most. It reminded her of something that she'd always wanted to ask him about...

"Andy, there's something I've been wondering," said Mai. "The first night we ever slept together... is still one of the best nights of my life. Which... honestly surprised me. I mean, for ten years you were focused on one thing, and I don't think you ever thought about sex in all that time. When we were growing up you didn't even hide porno mags in your room like most teenage boys. Even after you and Terry thought you had settled things with Geese in South Town, and you spent a year abroad, I still don't think you ever read or watched anything on the subject of how to please women. And yet... you seem like such a natural born lover. Every time we've ever done it, you always rock my world. What's your secret?"

Andy gave her a smirk, then, and for a moment Mai wondered if he was not going to tell. Then he asked her: "You really want to know?"

"I do," Mai answered. "It's always puzzled me."

Andy took the sake cup from her, took another sip, and then offered it back. "Well, I'm going to be honest, Mai... the first time we made love... I was really nervous going in. You're right. I had never given sex a lot of thought. Joe had shown me a few porno films, but other than that I'd seen and read very little on the subject. And there I was, a virgin about to get into bed with the most beautiful woman on the planet... I was terrified I'd screw it up, be unable to satisfy you the way I felt you deserved to be. But shortly after we started, I began to see how similar sex was to fighting, which made me a lot more comfortable, and gave me the confidence I needed to please you. Whenever we do it, I always try to look at it as a type of sparring match."

Mai frowned. "So when we're in bed, you treat me like one of your opponents in the ring?" Honestly, she was starting to regret asking her question, as the answer was not as romantic as she was hoping it would be.

"No," Andy said. "What I meant is that I've learned that the principles of fighting and sex are largely the same. When you fight someone, you study them, then you try combinations on them until you find something that works. When you and I are intimate together, I don't look at you as an opponent, but I still use the same basic principle: I study your body, and I try out combinations. If something pleases you, I keep doing it. If not, I try something else until I find a combination that does please you. Of course, the object of sex is for _both_ of us to win. I always keep that in mind, too."

Mai sat up a little in the tub, regarded her lover with a look of quiet awe. She drained the sake cup and set it down outside the tub. Then she said: "Andy... I think that's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard you say. You should write a book about that philosophy."

Andy laughed. "You know why I'd never do that."

"I know, I know," Mai said with a sigh as she settled back down against him. "You hate talking to other people about our sex life."

"I just don't see the point to it. I mean, I know that Joe likes to brag to me about his all the time, and share every little detail about the most recent girl he was able to pick up. And he's annoyed that I never share any details with _him_. But I just don't feel that the things you and I do behind closed bedroom doors are anyone else's business. It's a special bond between the two of us, and talking about it with other people just cheapens that. At least, that's what I feel."

Mai sat up again and changed position, straddling Andy's thighs under the water. She then leaned in and kissed him gently on the mouth. Despite how much he'd come out of his shell during the course of their adventures together, Andy still liked to place Mai on a pedestal in some respects. As long as it didn't interfere with her personal life, though, Mai thought it was sweet. "You may be young, but you're such an old soul, Andy," she said to him after she came up for air. "Sometimes I think you should have been born in this country, a hundred years ago."

Andy reached out and gently cupped Mai's cheek in his palm. "But then I never would have met you," he said.

They kissed again, and then spent just a little bit longer snuggling in the warm, bubbly water. Finally, when the water started to grow tepid, they opened the drain, got out, and dried each other off. Mai blew out the candles that were still lit, but elected to leave the remaining mess to clean up tomorrow. She was tired, and eager to crawl into bed.

They opened the door to the bedroom, a small rush of steam shooting out as the warmer air of the bathroom met the cooler air on the other side of the door. They shivered slightly, as they were both still naked, and Mai quickly crossed the bedroom to her vanity, picked up her hairbrush, and started tending to her hair.

Andy couldn't help but notice that Mai walked funny when she crossed the room, favoring one leg over the other. Looking suddenly concerned, Andy walked over to her and placed his hand gently on Mai's shoulder. "Mai... did I hurt you?"

Mai put her brush down, turned and giggled as she hugged her lover tightly. The animal had now been caged up again, and her sweet, noble warrior was back. "Andy, you're the sweetest man I've ever known. But I've told you: you don't have to keep asking me that. You have never hurt me during sex, and you never will." She planted a small kiss on the nape of his neck. "Remember: I'm tougher than I look." She kissed his neck again, then turned back to the vanity.

"I know you are," Andy said, and gave her a playful slap on her ass. The ninja girl made a noise that sounded like a mix between a giggle and a squeak, then she swiped at Andy over her shoulder.

"Behave yourself!" She told him. "It's cold, and I wanna finish here so I can get next to you in bed." Mai resumed brushing her hair, and after she was done she pulled it back into a ponytail, simpler than the one she normally wore, just enough to keep her hair out of her face while she slept. She reached back and tied it with a hair elastic instead of her grandmother's hairpin. Then she put her ring back on, walked over to her dresser, and rummaged through it for a nightgown. Andy was already in the futon, waiting, and Mai noticed that he had not put on pajamas.

She laughed and slid her drawer shut. "If you're sleeping in the buff, Andy," she said. "I will too."

"Fine with me," Andy muttered, already half-asleep.

Mai climbed into the futon, snapped off the bedside lamp, and then slipped under the covers, pulling the heavy blanket up over them both. She snuggled up behind Andy in the dark, wrapping her lithe body gently around him and listening to the autumn wind rattle against the windowpanes. It was obviously cold out, but Mai felt safe and warm under the covers with her beloved.

Andy sighed as he felt Mai spoon against him from behind. Joe liked to brag about how he'd never been the small spoon. Frankly, he didn't know what he was missing. Andy always loved being spooned by Mai: feeling her slender arms wrapped around him, her fingertips gently rubbing the muscles on his chest; feeling her left leg draped over him, her warm pubic mound lightly pressing against his hip; and of course, the feel of her beautiful breasts squished up against his back, like two huge, soft pillows.

After a few moments, Andy heard Mai whisper softly in his ear. "You and I are gonna be a great couple. Number one husband and wife in Japan."

"I don't doubt it," Andy whispered back.

Another moment of silence. Then Mai's soft, full lips pressed gently against the skin in front of his ear. "Good night, my noble warrior," she whispered, her voice softer than last time.

Her hand still rested against his chest. Andy wrapped his own hand around it, and kissed her fingertips. "Sleep well, my beautiful ninja," he whispered back.

"Next to you, always." Mai's voice was nearly inaudible then, as she drifted off to sleep. Soon, he heard her snoring softly. Andy fell asleep not long after, as both of them were rather tired from their bath. They had not gotten very clean, but that was usually how their baths together went, and it was also just how they liked it.

The End?

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTES

Don't really have much more to say, other than that I hope you all liked. I'd go get a cigarette right now, but I don't smoke. As always, feel free to leave some words and tell me how I did. Until next time...


End file.
